


Only One Bed

by CumberCurlyGirl



Series: My 221B's.   221 Words, last word ending in B.  Each of these ficlets stand alone. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Kiss, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: A 221B Ficlet.  221 words long. Last word begins with B.  Bed Sharing Fluff





	Only One Bed

_“It’s for the case” he said. “We need to stay here. It’s important.”_

_I objected._

_“We’ll make do,” he said. “Which side do you want?”_

_“Goodnight, John,” he said._

_I said nothing. I was annoyed._

_And a bit nervous._

******

_He steals the covers. Git!_

_I steal them back._

_He’s snoring._

_Toss._

_He’s snoring._

_Turn._

_He’s still snoring!_

_Touch his arm. OK, good. Stops snoring._

_His skin is warm._

_*******_

_He’s too close.  Breath on my neck._

_Too close.  I feel his heat yet I shiver. Odd, that._

“Budge up!”

“Mmmph, John… mwnnff whan guh.”   

_I can’t make out what he says, but he moves away. Silence._

_Better... I guess._

_Staring at the clock won’t make morning come faster._

_******_

_Fingers touch mine. Curl around them.  His breathing is even. Asleep?_

_I don’t pull away._

_Sneak a glance._

_Moonlight on black curls, on white skin, on full lips._

_Breathe, John._

_******_

_I open my eyes._

_Pale eyes, glittering in the semi-darkness.  Close. Above me._

_“_ John.”

_His voice is silk and it wraps my name in its softness. I want to hear it again._

“John _.”_

 _“_ Sherlock.”

_Can he hear my heart pounding?_

_We’re frozen in the dark; time stands still._

_Something changes. The space between us is charged with electricity._

_“_ Kiss me, John _.”_

_Yes, love. Yes._

_I pull him to me; the kiss leaves me **breathless.** _


End file.
